I think I just got the shovel talk
by sasha272
Summary: Jess, Lena's assistant gives Kara the shovel talk while she waits for Lena to be ready for their date.


Disclaimers: I don't own Supergirl

A/N: First try at writing Supercorp, i know i'm weak, i couldn't resist, Lena Luthor owns my soul, that's too late^^. Reposted here from Tumblr, based on a prompt from Fanatical Queer Geek.

All mistakes are mine, I didn't get the time to send it for proofreading and i wrote half of it on post-its at work, i've got it bad.

* * *

Kara arrived 15 minutes early at L-Corp for her date with Lena. It was their third official date and the blonde was ready to ask the girl to be her girlfriend. Despite rehearsing her speech all day in her head, she couldn't help but worry things wouldn't go as smoothly as she had planned. To be honest, she was a nervous wreck. She knew Lena was letting her set the pace after the bubbling mess she was during their first date and that was exactly what she wanted to avoid this time. She wanted to state her feelings clearly without stuttering or blushing, well at least not too much.

As she pressed the button of the elevator, the Kryptonian was sure of one thing and it was the fact that she wanted Lena Luthor to be her girlfriend, no matter if some people in her life were opposed to it, it was her heart and her decision. She nodded decisively to herself as the elevator dinged to signal she had reached Lena's office floor.

Kara took a deep breath and stepped into the hall, walking toward Lena's assistant's desk.

"Good evening, Miss Danvers, you're early." Jess greeted her. "Ms Luthor is on the phone right now. Do you mind waiting for a few minutes?"

The blonde waved like it was nothing. "Of course, I know she's a busy woman." She sat on one of the chairs next to Jess's desk and tried to relax.

"Can I get you anything to drink, water, tea, coffee?" The assistant asked politely.

The reporter shook her head. "No, no, I'm good thank you." She smiled courteously.

"Alright…"

Kara stared at the floor, expecting the girl to go back to her desk but when she didn't, she looked up and noticed she was fidgeting, although while maintaining eye contact with her. "Is there something wrong?"

Jess seemed to hesitate before blurting out. "Can I be honest with you?"

The blonde was taken aback by the sudden question. She hadn't exchanged many words with the girl since the first time she visited and definitely nothing that warranted an honest talk. She fidgeted awkwardly on her seat before forcing a smile. "Hum, sure, I guess…"

"Miss Danvers, I know it's none of my business but I know you're pretty special to Miss Luthor. My boss doesn't grant free access to her office to just anybody."

"Hum…" Kara was already confused by the conversation. She was wondering where Jess was going with it.

"I don't really need confirmation, thank you." The assistant waved off Kara's try at an answer.

The reporter blinked. Was that comment a bit bitchy or was it just her? "I don't think we…"

"I heard good things about you and since you entered Miss Luthor's life, she seems really happy…" Jess declared.

"I'm glad she…" The blonde tried before being interrupted.

"So trust me when I say I really hope it will work out between you two." The assistant continued. "She's a lot easier to work with, not that she wasn't before you came but you know…"

"I'm confused, what are you trying to say?" Kara questioned, finally able to finish a sentence without Jess cutting her off. She stood up to be at the girl's height.

Jess smoothed her skirt before answering. "Miss Luthor might not be my friend, but I care about her. She's a good person and she treats her employees well. That's why I would hate for her to get hurt."

"That's the last thing I…" The reporter pushed her glasses up her face.

"I'm sure you don't want to but love can be messy sometimes, that's why you have to be sure about…"

"I'm sure!" The blonde almost growled in frustration at being interrupted once again. "I appreciate the concern but I really don't think that's any off your business." She said strongly, glaring to stop the girl's rant.

"You're right…" The assistant trailed off while they both stared at each other. "You know I'm Lena Luthor's assistant, right?" She spoke again.

"Yes, that part was pretty clear." Kara replied with a tight smile.

"Good," Jess nodded as her face became even more serious. "Because I wasn't hired for no reason. I'm here because I get things done. It means that, if you hurt her, I can find ways to make your life a living hell as soon as you step a foot in this building."

"I, hum,okay…" Kara stared at the girl, unsure of what to answer. Was she really threatening her? That was the last thing she had expected this morning when she had planned her day. She was half impressed by the girl's protectiveness and half annoyed that the girl would even suggest she could hurt Lena.

"But like you said," The assistant's demeanor switched completely as she looked at Kara with the hint of a smile. "You seem nice. I hope we won't have to reach this point and keep a nice relationship, especially if we have to see each other often." She smiled sweetly before taking a step backward.

As on cue, Lena opened the door of her office and poked her head out. "Kara!" She smiled brightly. "I knew I heard your voice." She seemed to sense the tension between Kara and her assistant and frowned. "Is everything alright?" She raised an eyebrow as she stepped out of her office and approached Kara.

Jess smiled innocently. "Of course Miss Luthor. Miss Danvers couldn't wait to see you but since you were busy, I was trying to keep her company."

The CEO nodded politely. "Thank you, Jess. But I'm here now." She grabbed Kara's hand and led her into her office as the blonde stared dumbfoundedly at the assistant until the door closed.

The raven-haired woman let go of Kara's hand. "Are you sure everything's alright, darling, you seem quite stunned?" She inquired with a concerned look.

Kara shook her head to focus on her future –hopefully- girlfriend. "I think your assistant just gave me the shovel talk."

"Who? Jess?" The CEO chuckled. "Please, Kara, she's a sweet girl but I don't think she cares that much."

"She does." The reporter assured. "I told you already, you're an amazing woman and your employees like you."

"I wish it would apply to the board members."

"I know but, at least you have some people in your corner." The blonde stepped closer and rested her hands on the girl's waist. "I mean, she was pretty scary."

"I will talk to her and ask her to apologize." The raven-haired woman stated.

"No!" Kara pulled the CEO closer. "She's… Don't get me wrong, it's never pleasant to have this kind of talk but I'm happy you have someone like her around."

"I'll give her a nice Christmas bonus then." Lena replied.

"Don't push, she was still scary." The reporter pouted.

The CEO laughed before cupping the blonde's cheeks. "Poor baby, do you want me to kiss it better?"

Kara grinned radiantly. "Yes please."

Lena smiled fondly before leaning to kiss Kara's lips softly.

Yeah, Kara was pretty confident that Lena would be her girlfriend at the end of the night…


End file.
